A signal monitor is a device used in traffic control assemblies to detect and respond to conflicting or otherwise improper signals. Such improper signals may arise, for example, due to field signal conflicts, a malfunctioning controller, faulty load switches, cabinet mis-wiring, improper supply voltages, and the like.
Given the complexity of modern traffic control equipment, it is often difficult for field operators to diagnose and repair cabinet malfunctions. More particularly, while conventional signal monitor units typically display information related to the fault condition itself (i.e., conflicting traffic signals, etc.), the information presented to the operator is not in a form that allows rapid diagnosis. For example, known systems typically present so much information to the operator that it is difficult to pinpoint the particular cause of failure. Furthermore, known systems do not include effective troubleshooting aids that can assist the operator in diagnosing and resolving the underlying malfunction.